This invention relates to a medical-surgical apparatus and its method of use. More particularly, this invention relates to a pad specially suited for use with ostomy appliances and constructed so as to absorb various body fluids external to the ostomy bag, reducing thereby patient discomfort and extending the useful service life of each ostomy appliance.
There exist several intestinal or urinary diseases which are best treated, according to the currently preferred medical procedures, by surgical rerouting of wastes from the patient's usual waste elimination route, through an artificial opening surgically constructed in the abdominal wall. Among the more common types of such surgical procedures are colostomy, ileostomy and urostomy. Colostomy is the surgical construction of an artificial opening through the abdominal wall to the large intestine, thus bypassing the colon. This surgery allows waste material usually exiting from the body via the colon to exit via this artificial opening. The artificial opening thereby constructed in the abdominal wall is called the stoma. Typically a small tubular protrusion (1-3 cm) external to the body is allowed by the surgeon to permit easier collection of waste materials exiting from the body through the stoma. Similar artificial openings through the abdominal wall to the bladder, bypassing the ureter, is known as a urostomy. An ileostomy typically results in the removal of the large intestine and rectum, surgically creating an opening directly to the ileum.
For many of the common ostomy procedures, the patient loses voluntary control over his elimination functions. Therefore, an appliance must be worn at all times to insure collection of eliminated waste materials as they exit the body through the stoma, no longer under the conscious control of the patient.
The typical such ostomy appliance consists essentially of a collection bag firmly attached to the skin of the patient by means a suitable adhesive, occasionally supplemented by means of an ostomy belt to help keep the ostomy appliance firmly in position. Since 24 hour per day collection is frequently required, patient comfort, skin irritation, minimal interference with physical activities and appearance of the patient are all important considerations in the design and use of an ostomy appliance.
Typically, the useful service life of an ostomy appliance will be 1-4 days depending on many factors. Some of these factors include the level of activity of the patient, the climate and weather, the nature of the perspiration generated by the patient, the nature, acidity and quantity of the waste products expelled, and of course the design, construction and use of the ostomy appliance. Use and frequent replacement of such ostomy appliances are continuous requirements in the life of an ostomy patient. Therefore, the cost of the appliance itself becomes a significant consideration in the lifetime treatment of ostomy patients. It is a major goal of the present invention to add to the useful life of each ostomy appliance while, at the same time, increasing the comfort of the patient.